


Crush

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realizes that McKay has a crush on him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

"Breakfast. Most important meal of the day," McKay stated as he placed his tray on the table and nudged Jonas to move over by shoving against both him and his tray.

Jack, who had been seated opposite Jonas, glowered in annoyance even though Jonas seemed accommodating enough despite having little choice in the matter. "And you couldn't walk around the table to the empty seat because...?" He let the question hang.

"Hmm?" McKay looked straight at him in confusion for a moment and then dived right back into a breakfast that had to consist of everything available from the SGC cafeteria that was non-citrus. Oh, Jack knew all about the citrus allergy in great detail as McKay had made sure to tell everyone. The silence broke through eventually and McKay looked up, a piece of heavily buttered toast hanging limply from one hand. "What?"

Jonas smiled just a little too smugly for Jack's liking. Sam, on the other hand, seemed confused that McKay had not taken advantage of the empty seat directly across from her, pushing Jonas into it instead. Hell, *he* was confused. He had been looking forward to seeing her dismay as soon as he spotted McKay's arrival in the cafeteria, and he had been a little miffed when Jonas snagged the prime seat diagonally opposite leaving him with a more restrictive side view of her face.

Everyone knew McKay had this weird crush on her and no verbal censorship whatsoever. Some of the remarks McKay made to and about her were positively hilarious, causing no end of Carter teasing, so avoiding McKay outside of the lab had become her number one priority since his arrival two days earlier. Jack knew he ought to feel a little outraged on her behalf, especially after the _dumb blond_ comment from their first encounter almost a year back, but Sam was a big girl who could take care of herself. He had seen her mentally deck McKay on three occasions during their verbal sparing session and had started to wonder if McKay was really the genius he claimed to be. After all, any man with even a modicum of intelligence could see that she really was not interested in him.

"So, Colonel. Ready to step back through the gate?" McKay mumbled around a mouthful of toast.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full."

McKay waved the hand holding the remnants of the next piece of toast. "My mother was too preoccupied with a gin bottle...and I don't recall my last boyfriend complaining."

Sam sprayed a mouthful of tea, apologizing as she wiped up the mess. "Hot," she stated hoarsely and with all the innocence she could muster but Jack had been too stunned into silence to do more than glare as soon as the shock wore off.

He cleared his throat as a worryingly hot vision of McKay mumbling around a mouthful of cock came unbidden. "Now that's an image I didn't need at the breakfast table."

"What?"

Jack could almost see McKay doing a conversation rewind in his head, his cheeks heating to an almost fetching pink when he realized how the others had interpreted his words.

"No. No. I meant girlfriend."

Jack screwed up his nose. "Again with the images, McKay."

His blue eyes widened and Jack never realized how stunningly blue they were until now, like twin open Stargates. McKay flustered around a few more incomplete sentences and then fell silent.

"I'll just shut up now," he said meekly.

"Well that'll be a first."

That earned him a laser of a glare but, surprisingly, McKay stayed silent. Maybe it was a first after all. He smiled smugly across at the scientist and was surprised by the shy, almost coy smile that he gained in return. If he didn't know any better then he would think McKay was actually hitting on him but that couldn't be the case because, hello, he was a man and he was not blond. Okay, maybe he had been blond once upon a time but his hair had turned an elegant silver over the past few years from all the worrying and stress in the Stargate program. Still... not a woman...but that crooked smile straightened a fraction more as McKay gazed up at him again.

Hell, he thought, don't tell me he's developed a crush on me now!

Jack glanced towards Jonas and caught the raised eyebrows and the grin. For a moment, he felt like dropping his head to the table in dismay but, strangely enough, he kind of liked McKay's smile, and his eyes, and that wide mouth that would look so hot wrapped around... WHOA! Not going there, he thought quickly, clearing his throat and standing up abruptly, tray in hand.

"I've got...colonel things to do."

"Sure. See you later," Jonas replied but Jack could see he was barely holding back from a fit of laughter and it occurred to him then that Jonas had chosen his seat not to watch Sam's face but to watch him. McKay must have insinuated something to Jonas earlier.

"Um," McKay stood up suddenly. "I'm heading that way so I'll join you."

"Heading what way?"

McKay waved in the general direction of the only exit from the cafeteria, "Plus I have a few more questions on the X-302. I think I have a solution to the instability of the naquadria-enhanced hyperspace generator."

Jack held up a hand to halt the flow of technobabble, sending a glare towards Sam as she snorted most unladylike, trying to cover the sound with her hand. "Sure. This way, doctor."

***

Three hours later, Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to punch or kiss the man; anything to make him shut up. He had tried walking away but McKay never seemed to get the hint and simply followed him. He even went into the gym and nearly ended up strangled when McKay forgot that spotting him meant he was supposed to take the weights when Jack grew tired.

"McKay." His arms were trembling and there was no way he was going to get the bar back into the supports. "McKay!"

"Hmm?" McKay seemed to come out of some strange trance that had been focused completely on Jack yet without noticing Jack's predicament. "Oh!" He grabbed the bar and hoisted it back much to Jack's relief.

Jack decided that he'd had enough exercise for one day and went into the shower, enjoying the momentary peace as hot water cascaded over him, hands busy soaping his body and fondling his slowly hardening erection as he thought of McKay's annoying... perfect mouth.

"So when you punched in the command..."

"McKay!" Jack covered his cock with both hands. "A little privacy?"

McKay's cheeks flared that soft pink again, his mouth falling open into a soft 'O' of shock that made Jack's cock twitch harder. McKay looked away in embarrassment, finger jabbing the air as he pointed towards the stall's exit. "I'll just wait out here."

"Yeah, you do that."

Jack let his forehead drop onto the tiles as the water cascaded down his far too interested body. He willed down the erection with the help of an abrupt change in water temperature, shivering as he stepped out only to realize he had left his towel in the locker room. His soft expletive was barely audible but, suddenly, there was a man's arm stretching into the shower stall with his towel dangling from it.

"Thanks." Jack snatched the towel.

"Um...you're welcome."

Jack scrubbed his hair, face and body and then wrapped the damp towel around his waist before exiting the stall. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find McKay still there, sitting on the wide flat bench seated between the rows of lockers. He looked up, blue eyes dilating as he caught sight of Jack, only to catch himself staring lustfully and look away fast, his cheeks heating again, but not before Jack recognized the desire in his eyes. McKay seemed to shrink into himself when Jack moved towards him, his shoulders rounding and tensing as if he expected to get hit and that thought stopped Jack in his tracks. Was McKay expecting to get punched? He sank down next to the tense man and nudged him with a damp shoulder - twice - after getting no response to the first nudge.

"What?" McKay bristled and Jack smiled, finally figuring out where all the bluster came from, though it sucked as a defense mechanism as Jack could name more than a dozen people who had an urge to punch the man, and not for being homosexual. Or at least bisexual, he thought, if any of McKay's lusting after Sam was real rather than a deflection from the truth.

"Let me get dressed and we can go...talk. In private," he added, aware that the locker room was not the best place to hold a conversation.

McKay swallowed hard but nodded. He kept his head down and eyes averted as Jack finished drying off and pulled on the clean clothes that he kept in his locker.

"Come on," he stated brusquely, indicating towards the door and the corridor beyond. McKay rose and shuffled towards it like a man being led to the gallows. He stopped abruptly.

"I'm sure I left an experiment running in Sam's lab. I'll just go check..."

"Oh no you don't." Jack grabbed an arm and hauled McKay along the corridor several steps before he allowed McKay to shake off his grip.

"No need to go Neanderthal on me, Colonel."

Jack narrowed his eyes, wondering if McKay had read the mission report where he and Sam had devolved into some type of Neanderthal after being infected on an alien world. Of course Daniel had managed to escape that fate, with his allergies saving him for once. He hadn't survived this last time though. Jack swallowed down the grief of losing a good friend and team member, well aware that he had to move on and focus on the new team dynamics now that he had agreed to Jonas replacing Daniel. But he missed his friend. Fortunately, McKay didn't take the reference any further especially as Jack really didn't want to think about Daniel right now.

McKay stopped and stared at the door in confusion. "Um...this is my room, Colonel."

"Well...yeah." Jack raised both eyebrows.

For a self-proclaimed genius, McKay sure had this way of stating the obvious. He watched as McKay blinked rapidly a few times, his long, sinful lashes sweeping across his flushed cheeks, looking both totally confused and adorable at the same time. A twist of the handle and the door swung inwards to reveal the usual Spartan decor that made most rooms at the SGC look more like closets or holding cells than temporary quarters. However, McKay had brought a few home comforts with him, somehow managing to make the room look lived in even though he had been there only a few days and would be gone in less than a week. Technically, he was supposed to be working on correcting some of the Stargate protocols that Sam had missed - intentionally - when she set up the original Stargate. However, the Russians wanted a little more assurance that their Stargate, that had been flown in only a few days earlier with McKay, ostensibly to replace the American one destroyed by Anubis, would not suffer a similar fate. No one could give them those assurances though, not even McKay. All they could do was their best to keep it safe and functional, and if that meant having McKay write a few more safety protocols then so be it.

Jack shut the door behind them and watched as McKay nervously moved around the room, tidying up a stack of papers and snapping the lid shut on his laptop. When he started looking about frantically, searching for something else to delay the inevitable, Jack took a couple of steps up behind him and ran his hands down McKay's outer arms, gently and reassuringly. McKay froze, head bowing forward, exposing the nape of his neck, a target that Jack could not resist as he leaned in and kissed the warm skin, feeling the feather-soft hair tickling his nose. Jack kissed him again, this time nuzzling the side of his throat from shoulder to ear, teeth nipping at the soft lobe.

"Wh...What are you doing?"

"Personally, I thought that was pretty obvious."

McKay seemed to take affront at the sarcasm and shrugged his shoulders, dislodging Jack. "Well forgive me for being a little unsure but it's not every day a hot colonel hits on me."

Jack felt his lips twitch as he bit back on a grin. "So you think I'm hot." He grinned as a flush of embarrassment heightened the color of McKay's skin down the side of his neck and up to the tips of his ears. Jack nibbled at the warmed flesh. "As hot as Sam?" Another light bite, smoothed quickly with a kiss. "Hotter maybe?"

"Oh," McKay groaned, arching back into the lips nuzzling at his throat. "Oh, I...Yes. Yes."

McKay turned in Jack's arms and they kissed, and that mouth was everything Jack had hoped it would be. Soft lips mashed against his own, open mouthed and begging with whimpers that reverberated between them, and oh, so submissively as Jack licked inside, teasing and tasting. His hands had slid upwards, framing McKay's face, fingers brushing through the short strands of hair at his temples. Pulling back, Jack grinned at the dazed expression, the blue iris of his eyes almost completely swallowed by dark pupil leaving just a corona. His lips were red and swollen from kissing and the thought of them wrapped around his cock made Jack moan as he resettled his hands on McKay's shoulders, pushing the over shirt off the surprisingly broad shoulders. He wanted the man naked and on his knees. Hell, he wanted to be naked with him, wanted to see that swollen mouth sucking him, to see those eyes raised up at him, darkened with desire.

The shirt dropped to the ground and Jack yanked on the t-shirt. "Take it off."

He did not take his eyes off McKay except to pull the t-shirt over his own head. Jack kicked off his trainers, thankful that he'd not been wearing USAF issued boots as he doubted his fingers would have managed the laces. McKay was quicker, shoes toed off, t-shirt pulled off and discarded and hands busy working at his pants. When McKay shoved down his pants to his ankles, Jack smothered a laugh at the Batman boxers aware that his own were no better, covered in miniature Bart and Homer Simpsons. Of course, McKay pulled a face when he saw them but he seemed to lose interest quickly when Jack shoved them all the way down, kicking them off as he sank to the edge of the bed, dragging McKay down to his knees before him.

The first tentative lick on the sensitive head almost undid him and it took all of Jack's control not to shoot his load right into McKay's face. Damn but it had been a long time since he'd let anyone do this for him, not even a woman, and he still couldn't quite grasp why he was letting McKay do this for him now. He groaned as McKay wrapped one hand around the base of his cock while the other steadied him on Jack's thigh, fingers digging into muscle. That beautiful mouth descended once more, licking from base to tip before opening so wide and swallowing him down, sucking and swirling his tongue, pressing it against the bundle of sensitive nerves under the head. Unable to resist, Jack cupped McKay's chin and shifted him just enough to see his cock disappearing between those kiss-reddened lips. When McKay glanced up, those blue eyes glowing with pleasure, Jack lost it, barely able to gasp a warning before he was coming hard, his hands feeling the ripple of throat muscles as McKay swallowed every drop. Despite the quiver in every sated muscle, he dragged McKay up onto the bed, falling half over him as he grasped McKay's hard erection, stroking firmly once, twice and then McKay was scrabbling at Jack's body, his fingers clamping down onto his hip as warmth flooded over Jack's busy fingers. McKay's soft grunts and gasps were muffled into Jack's collarbone, his tensed body relaxing once the shock wave of pleasure passed, leaving him sated and boneless beside Jack with his hand still curled over Jack's hip.

They lay face to face in silence for several minutes, which Jack had to consider a record for McKay, kissing gently but, inevitably, McKay pulled back and eyed him carefully.

"I can be discreet."

Jack smiled softly, tracing a finger through the fine, light brown curls on McKay's chest, grazing a pert nipple. "Yeah... I know you can." Yet he could not help thinking how awkward this would be if anyone caught them like this. Not that he feared recriminations because, hell, Teal'c would spring him from Leavenworth if it came to it, and as he'd only just recently saved the whole god damned planet--again--he was sure they would cut him some slack. Still, it would be awkward, and Jack hated awkward.

McKay wrinkled his nose in disgust as his fingers trailed through the rapidly cooling semen sticking to his belly.

"I...um...I should get cleaned up now." He hooked a thumb towards the small bathroom attached to his quarters.

Jack blew out his cheeks as McKay clambered off the bed, knowing he ought to take advantage of the moment and slip away before McKay returned but, as McKay walked away, he gave Jack a prime view of what had to be the most amazing ass Jack had ever seen. The beautiful curve of his heart-shaped ass had just the right amount of padding over firm muscle, the skin so pale and smooth and unblemished. Jack felt the moisture evaporate from his mouth as he imagined what it feel like to sink between those perfect ass cheeks.

Maybe he wasn't in such a hurry to leave after all.

THE END


End file.
